Kid Icarus: Path of Wings
This is a fanmade game by Chong Kah How 10:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC). Gamplay The same old gameplay but an addition to an extra party member & Twin Drive. Twin Drive activated if the Bond Gauge is filled & when it is activated you can get extra effects on the battlefield such as more hearts, more combo. You can also filled it up & maintain the duration of Twin Drive when it is activated. Also, there are Action Scenes where you have to puch buttons to gain advantage in battle or to escape boss' attacks. Story About 100 years has past as Pit brought continously brought peace to his world. Now the world have science & magic. But the peace didn't last long as some humans, who had lost thier faith in gods started to rebel against them. Armed with divine relics, sorcery & their knowledge in science, they seek to eradicate the gods who fought endlessly & to seek peace. On the other hand, the Force of Nature & the New Underworld Army are beginning to move. Pit has a even more furious fight ahead of him but he isn't fightning alone. With some new friends by his back, he make his way to a whole new level of chaos. Also, for the non-angel like Afreed & Rozen characters can fly with special transportation such as flying anchor (Afreed) or butterfly-wings (Rozen). New Character (Playable) Thomz The apprentice angel for the socercer division in Palutena's army. He is a shy, nice boy & a talented magician. He uses staff & specters in battle. He very much admires Pit but is easily manipulated & tricked. There are two times that Thomz became a boss, once is as a tutorial boss & the next is being manipulated by the God Slayers. Afreed Afry for short, is a human boy who appeared everywhere Pit showes up & in the end got 'invited' back to Skyworld with him. He is a happy & comedic boy who wants to make everyone happy. But deep inside, he is a puppet of his inhuman father. His real identity is the son of a pirate & the God Slayer of the Sea. But after, Pit showed his kindness to him, he stand by his side & rebels against the God Slayers. He wields firearms such as dual guns & cannon in battle. Afreed appeared as a boss at Noah's Ark when his soul was controlled by Leviathan, a beast that lived deep in the ocean & made a pact with Afreed's father. With that, Afreed is completely emotionless & followed orders from his father. There are two stages in his boss fight. First is when you fought him in his normal form where he will use a pair of guns & second is when his turns his guns into cannons. Rozen One of Viridi's new officer. She was once a human who fought bravely on the battlefield & cares about nature. Viridi saw her died in battle trying to protect a flower so she took her in as one of her soldiers. Rozen is a tsundere but nice, energetic girl. She wields Wired knives or Sword-whip in battle. She is appeared as an aerial & ground boss when Pit tried to foiled Virini's plans in having the World Tree eradicating all humans in the world. New Antagonists God Slayers God Slayers are a band of people lost faith in their gods. Also, their are members who didn't not care of the gods & just joined for profits. Their main goal is to destroy every gods, good & evil, to make a world where human ruled. Every member is equiped with weapons that can harmed the divines called Magus Arms. These weapons can also take different shapes & give the divine powers to its owner, as long they continue to fight the divines. The known members of the group are: #Saint Boron (Leader) #Corona (God Slayer of Fire/ Supervisor of the Magus Arm Factory) #Arkade (God Slayer of the Seas/ Commander of Attack Divisons) #Lika-Youl (God Slayer of Wind/ Leader of Espionage Division) #Doctor Talon (God Slayer of Earth/ Leader of Intelligence Department) #Afreed (Apprentince of God Slayer of the Sea/ Former Spy & Wanted Traitor) New Underworld Army With Hades out of the picture, the underworld army have a new leader, Lady Euryale. Normally, under Euryale's fine leadership, the Underworld had resume its original purpose but with the appearance with the God Slayers, Euryale now observes the "worth" of humans. But in the end, she decided to bring back Hades to destroy the world due a lost of faith in the world's future. Trivia *Even though, it had been 100 years, the old characters' appearance didn't change a bit. *This time the world will be in somewhere after the Ancient Greek Era. A time that has having pirates, professors & firearms like cannons. *Palutena said that Afreed's Magus Arms are special as they get their powers through Afreed's determination & friendship. Category:Fanmade Game Category:Path of Wings